


The Sheppard and the Lost Lamb

by Coop500



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, John Sheppard being sweet, Lower Atlantis City, Mutated John Sheppard, Protection, Soft Vore, Wholesome, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: John Sheppard takes a stroll through the civilian side of Atlantis and stumbles across a lost little survivor of a Wraith attacked planet. With no place to really go, John offers to help her find a new family among Atlantis.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Sheppard and the Lost Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> Oh no... another fandom polluted with gentle child eating? Yup, sorry in advance lol. 
> 
> I have a more 'lore' focused story in the works, explaining why John has a second stomach, but TLDR, he touched a plant and accidentally inhaled the spores which slowly but lightly mutated his body. They didn't fix it because it wasn't really causing any issues. Anyway hopefully I will get that story done sometime but until then, enjoy wholesome fluff that takes place after that at some random time. 
> 
> Hopefully I didn't ruin Sheppard's personality here, I tried to be as IC as I could, but any tips is appreciated from Sheppard fans~

John Sheppard was taking a calm stroll around the grounds of Atlantis. He didn't get out of the main tower much, but there was a whole city down here, with people everywhere from all walks of life. It was hard to not just talk to all of them. He knew at any moment he'd be called back to the main tower, but he'd enjoy every moment out and about down here.

Some of the people were wary of him, he still carried a gun after all. But he offered them all a friendly smile, a polite nod, or even just a few kind words, trying to show that they had no reason to fear him, even armed. He kept walking though, with no real aim, just to explore and wander the city of Atlantis. He started to see less people though, perhaps this was a less populated area?

Then he felt something bump lightly into his leg. His initial thought was perhaps a small dog or cat, but they didn't have those on Atlantis.

He looked down and saw a small, delicate little child by his feet. He remembered her people, abnormally small, adults only reaching around 3 to 4 feet tall. This child herself was only about a foot and a half. Her people's planet was being attacked by wraiths and they took as many as they could to Atlantis, still not as many as he'd like but... They did what they could.

He felt like some giant out of a fairy tale now, especially as the little one peered up at him with a mixture of awe and fear. He clipped his gun to his chest, so that his hands were free and hopefully less threatening. John then slowly crouched down before the little one, watching as she took a few steps back, but didn't run away.

"Hey there, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Sheppard said in a gentle voice. He could tell she was curious about him, and so was he, but understandably she was nervous about the giant with weapons. She did take a timid, tiny step closer to him, her bright green eyes scanning over every inch of him

"Y-you're so tall..." She mumbled in awe. He chuckled lightly and smiled.

"You are also pretty short. What are you doing running around all alone? Where are your parents?" He asked. Atlantis itself wasn't that dangerous, unless she fell in the water, but his instincts always told him that little children should be with their parents. Especially little children this small, someone could step on her if she wasn't careful.

The young one looked down sadly. "I... don't have any, sir." She answered, her tiny hand fiddling with the edge of her shirt.

"Ah... I'm sorry kiddo. Maybe we could find someone willing to take you in?" Sheppard suggested, and watched as the wee girl perked back up.

"Y-you would help me find a-a home?" She asked, hope filling her entire tiny body.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you out here all alone. C'mon, let's check around." He said as he reached down to gently scoop her up in his arms. She didn't shy away from him as he gathered her up in his grasp, thankfully seeming to trust him.

He was surprised however at just how cold the poor dear was. It made sense though, it was kind of chilly out here, and she was so small and young, she got cold easier. She seemed thankful for the warmth of his hands though and giggled rather adorably as tiny, freezing fingers grasped his wrist.

"Wow, you are freezing, kiddo." John brought her close to his neck and chest, kind of shoving his gun aside with his elbow to give her a spot. Gosh she was just so little and frail, but so happy too as she laid her head against the base of his neck, trusting and content.

Then his earpiece buzzed, followed with a voice. "Sheppard, we need you back at the main tower."

He sighed and adjusted his hold on the young girl so that he could hold her with one arm. Then with his free hand, hit the button on his com. "Roger that, I'll be right there." He answered in a more serious voice.

John then looked down to see the girl pouting. "Aw there there, it's alright, I ain't leaving you. I'm just going to have you store you away for a bit, okay?" He had an idea, given her small size and her being cold, he was pretty sure she'd appreciate where he planned to send her.

The young child perked right back up again, and Sheppard felt himself smile back also. "O-okay." She said, seeming to trust whatever he had in mind.

"Alright, in you go." He announced. He didn't have much time before he'd get berated anyway and she gave him the go ahead, so he didn't see any reason to wait.

John lifted her up towards his face, giving one last comforting smile, before he opened his jaws and eased the little child inside, head first. She was like a cold little sandwich, that he wasn't going to bite down on. She squeaked in surprise and he felt her wiggle a little in his hands, but he just softly gulped. Half of her was easily sucked down his throat, the warmth of his insides chasing away the initial chill her body had. She didn't seem to be full on panicking, so he was hoping that meant it was okay to send her down.

He tilted his head back and waited until his saliva soaked into her clothes a bit, before he took a second, hefty swallow. With gravity on his side and the fact she was just so small and skinny, his throat muscles made quick work of her. He closed his mouth and licked his lips jokingly, feeling her get gently kneaded down deeper and deeper inside of him. Before she was then safely deposited in his second belly, where there was no acid or anything that could hurt the young one.

Sheppard rested a hand over where he felt her comfortable weight inside, safely nestled away from harm. He felt her squirm lightly, but it didn't seem to be out of fear or panic, but more so just trying to get situated in her snug, temporary home.

"I'm going to head back before I get in trouble." He let out a light laugh and gave a tender rub to the little one in his tummy. "You get comfy in there and I promise, when I get a free moment, I'll help you, okay?" He said sincerely, hoping she wasn't afraid of what he did.

"Okay, thank you mister. It's very... snuggly in here, I don't mind it." She assured and he felt what he could only guess as her... snuggling the walls of his stomach. It was odd, but also adorable. He chuckled briefly and gave a few more rubs to the cute, precious little lump inside of him. After that, he started to head back to deal with whatever they needed him for.

\--------------------------------------------

Inside of Sheppard's gut, Lilly, as was the child's name, was a bit at awe still of what happened. He just… gobbled her up in two big gulps, and here she was nestled away in his tummy, but she wasn't afraid. He was very gentle about it and she didn't feel like she was in danger at all. If anything, she felt the safest in here than she's ever been. She heard some soft, content gurgles around her, and then the gentle thumping above her, from his heart. The distant swooshing of air from his breathing was also auditable, followed with the gentle sway of his pace as he began to walk. It was all so surreal and soothing, like being rocked lightly in a warm, slimy, but squishy crib.

Lilly murmured happily and curled up in a comfy little ball in the man's belly. She felt his large hand give her some soft, tender rubs, further soothing the young-in. It wasn't much longer before she slipped into a peaceful, comfortable sleep. She figured he would wake her up once he was free, and until then there was no reason not to catch up on some much needed rest while she was given the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
